Avatar: A New Path, And a New Life
by WolfMaster23
Summary: Ryan has lost everything he ever cared about and now he is on a planet that he never heard. will he be able to move on and make new life for himself or will his grief and regret lead him down a path he will never return from? OCxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone I hope you enjoy this story. It is my first time writing a story and I really hope you like it.**

* * *

><p>Avatar: A New Path, And a New Life<p>

Prologue:

He remembered his birth, coming into the world crying as he used his lungs for the first time. He remembered his mother holding him as she began to nurse him, smiling with tears of joy falling down her face. He remembered his father's face full of joy and pride as he held his son and mate. He saw his life pass before him from his birth to when he took his first steps and said his first words. He saw all the things he had done in his life from the toddler years to his teens to when he came of age and was able to undertake the right of passage into adulthood and join his family in the ranks of adults in his tribe. He remembered when he passed his rite and claimed his very own spirit animal, his lifelong partner and friend.

But he also remembered when the pale white demons came to his village. He saw them slaughter his people in cold blood his family, his friends all dead. Those that they didn't kill they took as prisoners back to the ship they came from. He tried to free them he truly did but when he failed to save his tribe and they killed the rest of his family he lost it. He broke his tribe's most sacred of taboos in his anger and rage, merging with his spirit animal and going into an animalistic rampage hell bent on avenging his tribe. He slaughtered the white demons without hesitation or mercy killing all of them and destroying their ships.

When it ended he set the white demons' ships to explode taking it with him. He was exhausted and fell into a capsule that he had seen a white demon try to escape to earlier before he killed him. The capsule closed on him but he was so tired he didn't care he just wanted to sleep. Had he know what it would do next he might have never gone into the capsule. The capsule froze his body into a cryogenic slumber and fired into space going to the destination the white demon had input for it before he was killed. The capsule left the man's home planet behind, he was never going to see the place he called home again.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed it so far and I'll continue it if people like it. So please Read &amp; Review I would very much like know what you think of it. Just no flames please.<strong>


	2. notice

Have you heard! The owners of FanFiction are planning on taking down stories that have lemons! Apparently, they don't believe that stories that have such mature stuff should be allowed. Its not our fault that such things are interesting to us. If they wanted to do something, they would just make a MA rating category that contains stuff like that, bellow is a petition that is signed by authors who share the same feelings we do. Read it, Sign it, and Pass it on.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Konoha's Nightmare

Gundam Epyion

Gold Testament

Red Warrior of Light

Swagnilla-Ice-1985

RHatch89

MugetsuIchigo

Ace2Hiro

MistressWinowyll

Aizen-Yaoi-Lover

TtfanTT

medd

ManiacPyro666

RX78-3

DarcSage88

weirn018

fanfic meister

Mystic 6 tailed Naruto

ElementalMaster16

Dark Vizard447

Darth Void Sage of the Force

Shiso no Kitsune

The Sinful

Kage640

Ihateheroes

swords of twilight

Kyuubi16

darthkamon

narutodragon

bunji the wolf

Cjonwalrus

Killjoy3000

iLoVeCaRDcApToRsAkuRa

blueexorist

White Whiskey

Ying the Nine Tail Fox

Gin of the wicked smile

tstoldt

The wolf god Fenri

JazzyJ09

sleepers4u

The Unknown 007

Gallantmon228

MKTerra

Gunbladez19

Forgottenkami

Rhatch89

SoulKingonCrack

Dreadman75

Knives91

The Lemon Sage

Dark Spidey

VioletTragedies

Eon The Cat of Shadows

kazikamikaze24

animegamemaster6

LLOYDROCKS

demented-squirrel

swords of dawn

The Immoral Flame

blueexorist

Challenger

Shywhitefox

drp83

Bethrezen

Dragon6

bellxross

unweymexicano

The First Kitsukage

kingdom219

brown phantom

littleking9512

kurokamiDG

Auumaan

FrancineBlossom

BDG420

Her Dark Poet

bloodrosepsycho

Shen an Calhar

NarutoMasterSage4040

Masamune X23

Kuromoki

Sliver Lynx

devilzxknight86

Unis Crimson

Zero X Limit

SinX. Retribution

reven228

JAKdaRIPPER

Third Fang

IRAssault

Grumpywinter

absolutezero001

Single Silver Eye

animekingmike

Daniel Lynx

zerohour20xx

arturus

Iseal

Silvdra-Zero

YoukoTaichou

Leonineus

Aragon Potter

Kur0Kishi

Shadow Kurogane

Maloran

dragonbrother forever

Siphon 117

Poketurn88

bellxross

Guardian54

Akabane13

Lover of A Good Story

Fenrir the vicious

taj14

c i am a dragon

God Emperor Of GAR-halla

Warrior of Olympus

Xxfreefallangelxx

BituMAN

shadowcub

acepro Evolution

ScorpinokXV

Blackholelord

Astrix0

lou2003us

The War Wizard

KUROI VOID

iLoVeCaRDcApToRsAkuRa

Hawk2012

Marick Kel Thalas

Time Force Red

Android328i

justcallmeEJ

WolfMaster23


	3. story notice

Hey guys I'm sorry it's been so long since I've been here and worked on my story but I have been really busy with work and school these past few months so I have barely had time to write. But I will be on vacation next week which will give me time to put all these thoughts and ideas into words and finally update this story. I'm sorry for the long delay. And thank you for the review Sara.


End file.
